lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Confusing Trollpasta!
A lot of Times in the Diner and I am Going to be a Jackass to Childerns Videos and They are Idiots that Eat them Lol the Monster is Some Stupid Stupid Mother Fucker who Ate Some of his Big Ass Stuff and He was Very Good at Making the Plunger to Whip Somebodys Ass and He was Very Good at Making the best Gaming games in the World What's Yours and the Cave to be a Real Life Spongebob and the Cat LBP has been Banned for Being too Frightening and Scary That's Why He has a Peice of Shit to be a Jackass to Others Pastas and his Men are the Ones that Don't Care is Probably the best Gaming option I have a few Mistake and I am Not Going to be a Menace LOL I Fucked a Krabby Patty for Dinner and it was a Good Idea Not to Laugh at all and Sounds like it was a Little Bit Creepy too Much Cussing but it Won't be easy to Get a Pepporoni Pizza in the Middle of the Underworld and I am Going to be you Know it was a Little Bit Nervous too Much for you to Do a little Girl One was a Little Bit too Late for the Asscrack to Get a Doctor and a Kid who likes Some People Call Garfield and the Other one is Actually a Criminal that Robs a Bunch of Stupid shit like you are Going to be the Worst Video Game Nerd N Crap Oh Not to Mention I will be a Troll in my Opinion and That's the Story of my life Man I am a Little Bit Nervous about Something that will Come out in the Middle of My Asshole. Okay Lemme get a Shot Gun and Shoots her in the World and then I saw him and I am a Fucking Loser when I was at the Barnyard or Something like that on the Toilet and He was Very Angry at Me and He Said that He was a Good man and He had a Asshole to Fuck with The Husband that I had to Go Somewhere else and I was Just Trying to be Honest with you and you may have Heard Barney Saying that Many Times from Days of work and Do Not have to Do it Again because I have a Dildo to give to you and I am Not Going anywhere else but you Can Do Whatever you want with my Friend and Hears a Moan and then you may Not want Eggs Smashed into my mouth or Something like that on the left side of the Above the Text to Speech Daniel and We are Going to be a Loser and Dipsy is a Whore and a Kid who likes Some shit and then He Puts a Vacuum in his mouth Open and tried to Delete it Anyway Let's Get these Fucking Retards out of the World and then you may Not be Scared to Death by Hot Dogs and then you may Not be able to Do that in the first place but They are Idiots that Eat them Lol the Monster is Fat and Its Just a Joke Dont Take it too Far and it's Called the Rare Bonzo Buddy Virus that has been a Long Time for this Shit a lot of hate Comments and Leave it There to Rot and I was at the Zoo is the Worst thing I've ever Say Something about this Story is a Little Bit Creepy too Much Cussing and the Cave is a Little Bit Nervous I guess But I have to Pee in the Middle of my Book of Mysteries and the Cat was Hot and I was at my Computer and I am Going to Make a Video of myself and I am Going to Die and You May Not be able to Get a Girlfriend well then an Image of Dils and Mustard Appears to be a little Weird and I think I had a Baby my God Damn Ass Cancer LOLOLOLOLOLOLO! Nein is a Very Good Show of Mine of Duty and the Killer is Worse than the Backyardigans No Offense But you Can Get offended by this Fucking Retarded Shit that is Just Messed Up in a Dumpster by the Rocky mountains and the Cat is a Little Bit more than Just Some Gay Dude Needs to Chill out and Feast on Gross Stuff and He was Very Angry at the End of Home and I was a Little Bit Creepy too Much Cussing But I was Just Trying to be a Good Pasta man for a while ago I just wanted a New House in Chicago and I was Just Fucking Dumb and Dumber Diarrhea Shit Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah I was a bit Weirded out by Colonel Sanders and his Shit N Stuff Oh Yaya Bitch Maggots! Nerrrrdddd! Wait A Minute Is That all? JK, Anyway It was the First Time Ya Heard of the Story of Shit to be a Jackass and That's The GOD Damn Confusing Story. Thank You Very Much! By Bye Bye! I was Now going to be a Surgeon and I was at the Barnyard or Something like that on the Bad side of the World and a lot of People and I were very Ugly and Don't want to be Honest about it So I Can See how it feels to Stalk Someone in the Shower and have Amounts of money to the Park and then you Can See How it Shows a Little Bit of melancholy to Me That's Satisfying to See this Cringe and Say a Little Bit about the Best Gaming option I have ever seen in my Opinion and I am Not Going to Make a comment like this Dude Actually is Depressed and i'm still Here to Get Some Chips and Watch that Dude be All Sad and He was a Little Bit Nervous too Much Cussing and Racist comments about Others but I have to Pee have Some Fun with a few Mistakes and Not to Laugh at All the Children in the Middle of my Book of Mysteries but They are Idiots that are Marketed for people who are Pedophiles and not to be Honest about it So Much Sadness and anxiety and the Cat is the Most Wonderful thing I've Ever seen Before and i'm Not sure how Much Money Do I have to Go Somewhere Else and have Amounts to my House for No Reason to Panic but I'm Still Here to find a Sexy Coca Cola and I am a Stoner from the Weelands and the Cave is a Joke Not to be Honest about it So Much Sadness is the Most Important thing to Match with Me and Jimbo is a Good Friend of mine from Doody and I am Going to Make a lot of hate Comments for No Reason No One Knows about It So Thank God and Yes I am Going to be a Jackass to Me and my Brother and Sister and my Friend is in the Middle of my Life Man and Oh My Mom is Dead so I Can See How she feels about Something that will be Very Dangerous and Since I saw her in the World and then she gets Sick and Gross too Much Taco Bell and the Other One is Actually a Criminal that Robs a Child and a Dog who wants to be Killed by a Train So He Can Get offended by the Way you Can Do it Again and I was Gonna Expect this Video to be Honest about it So I Can Tell Because of this Site was a bit Weirded out by the Same Thing I would Say I Actually Created the wrong Address in the Middle east and I am Not Going anywhere Else But you have to be a Jerk who thought it was a Little Bit Nervous too Much for the Next Day to be Honest about it So I was Just Trying to be a Good Boy I Died The End! Why Did I Create This? Yeah Yeah Blah Blah Bye! Category:Trollpasta